Serendipity
by sunashiii
Summary: She didn't think much of guilds. They were nothing but troublemakers in her eyes. So when she ran into not one, or two, but four different guilds fighting off a dark guild, she had no idea what to do besides pray that she didn't die in the crossfire.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _Her dainty fingers gripped the hilt of the sword, knuckles turning a shade of white. Her fingernails dug into her palm. Blood dripped down from her arm all the way down to the sword, not knowing if it was her own or the man below her. Either way, she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was that she had killed someone, she had just killed another human being. Her hand began to shake, then her whole arm, and finally the rest of her body. She released the sword that was in the man's chest._

 _She looked down at her hands, red. Both of her hands were covered in blood. Her face turned white, her eyes wide as the moon behind her. She kept glancing at the man and her hands. Everything was spinning, her head pounded, her heart raced a hundred beats a minute._

 _She had to run and never look back, and she did. Turning around, she shot out into the night, away from the dead man that laid in his own blood. Not once did she turn back, there was no way she could. The tears fell from her eyes, her mind trying to convince herself that what she had done was okay and was out of defense._

" _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry-!"_

…

"Sakura!'

The young woman gave a groan at the sound of her name.

"Sa-ku-ra!"

"What?!" She gave a yell, throwing the thin blanket off of her person, Sakura trudged over to the door.

"Saku-!"

"I'm here! What do you want, you troll?!" Sakura slammed the door open to reveal a short, stubby man with a fist in the air and a red face.

His red face became even darker, "Pay your rent or I'm kicking you out!"

Sakura gave him a narrow eyed look before slamming the door shut on his face, "Find the money somewhere up your ass! This place isn't even worth that amount of jewels."

The man yelled her name again, pounding on the cheap wood to get the pink haired woman to open the door. She rolled her eyes before hopping back onto her half-broken couch. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering just how much more of this shit she could take. The bar she had been working at had just been torn down due to one of the many passing guilds, so now she had no job, meaning she had no more money, and no more free drinks.

Sakura groaned just thinking about what she was going to have to do to get a job now. While Crocus was the capital of Fiore, it very rarely had a place looking for somebody. Sakura flipped to lay onto her stomach, she tucked her arm under her pillow and gave a soft sigh, "Maybe I should just leave…"

She sprang up from her position on the couch, "I could just leave! Oh my gosh Sakura! Why didn't you think of this sooner?!" Sakura rushed off of her couch, nearly falling in the process, to go to her room and pack whatever she owned, which was very little.

* * *

The pink haired woman grinned as she walked past the stubby, troll-looking landlord. His face went red as he saw her person walking right past him with a bag in her hand. He raised his fist into the air and screamed at her, "Where are you going without paying your rent?! I will kick you out and change the lock on the door!"

Sakura turned around and grinned down at the short man, "Go ahead and do whatever you want, troll. Here last month's rent, in full too." She tossed ansmall bag of jewels into his hands before turning and walking out the door. She gave a small two-finger salute/wave as she walked away.

The troll landlord tilted his head in confusion, had she finally paid her rent for once…? His eyes widen, coul0d she possibly be thinking of ending her life because of how he freaked out earlier? In all the years that Sakura had lived there, she never once paid rent in full or grinned like that as him.

With a nervous look, the landlord began to sweat before he opened the door and shouted out to the girl that was walking away, "Hey! Don't go doing something stupid, okay! Don't blame it on me either!"

…

Making her way to the train station, Sakura took one last look at the capital city of Fiore, "It's been good Crocus, but you just don't have what I need now. Besides I need a fresh start with fresh faces and a place without a stubby, short, troll-man as a landlord." She paid for her ticket and quickly made it to the last train of the day that was heading out of the city.

She didn't know where she was going but she would figure it out along the way, it was part of the fun after all.

The pink haired woman walked along the small, narrow aisle to find an empty cart where she would be able to possibly plan where she was going and what she was gonna do, 'I either made the best decision of my life or the worst.' It didn't stop a smile from blooming on her face though.


	2. Chapter 2

**All This Is No Coincidence**

While on the train to wherever it was taking her, Sakura noticed that it was gradually slowing down meaning that her possible new life was about to start. She smiled as the train came to a complete stop, 'Here we go.'

She picked up her bag and made her way out of the train. Stretching her legs and arms out as she took a glance at the setting sun, she had little money with her and by the looks of where she had gotten off at, she would probably be able to find a decently cheap hotel for the night. She didn't plan on staying for long anyways. Slinging the sack-bag over her shoulder, the young woman made her way into the town.

…

Many things around the town amazed Sakura, there were children playing outside, houses with a yard, people walking around and talking to their neighbors, all things that never went on in Crocus. It made her smile to know that these places still existed. She, herself had grown up in a town just like this with her family and childhood friends. But that had been before-

Sakura was cut off from her thinking when a small child with blonde hair slammed into her lower body. She looked down and saw that it was a slightly dirty little boy with a scratch on his right brow.

"Sorry, miss!" The little boy shouted out as he scratched the back of his head. She looked down at the kid before gripping his shoulder and gave a sweet smile, "Give me back my wallet, boy."

His eyes went wide, "Wha-what are you talking about?" He tried to pry her hands off of him, but her grip was too strong.

Sakura sighed before she knelt down to be eye-level with him, "Give. Me. Back. My. Wallet. Now." She saw the boy's timid facade slip as he threw her wallet forward, only for him to shout, "Run, Rogue!"

Sakura wirled her head to see another boy with black hair catch the wallet and make a mad dash for it. In the short second, the blonde boy was able to get out of her grasp and made a run for it, "Haha, sucker!"

Sakura blinked once and then twice, "That little-! Wait 'til I get my hands on him!" She yelled and stomped as she ran in the direction of the two thieves.

* * *

The sun had set and the moon was already high above the pink haired girl. She huffed out in anger resulting in her punching the tree next to her. The poor tree shook from impact, nearly making every leaf fall to the ground. She already had 30 ways she was going to kill those little brats once she found them, but dammit were they good at hiding. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that they knew this forest inside and out. She had been following them for about an hour or so, by now she was beyond pissed.

That was until she heard it. It was barely there, but still there. Just for a second she heard a small yelp coming from the left of her. Her eyes darted directly towards the area, behind one of the bushes was the blonde haired boy. His light colored hair did him no justice in the dark forest. A small grin formed on Sakura's lip, oh she had them now.

She sprinted to the bush that she had seen the boy. Appearing right in front of him with her foot slamming inches away from his hand that held her wallet, "Give me back my wallet, kid."

"You'll have to kill me first!"

For a moment, just a split moment, Sakura was really ready to go through with it. Her temper was beyond the roof, she had gotten no sleep in the last 12 hours and the last 2 hours had been her running around in a forest with no sense of direction!

Suddenly she heard a loud snap behind her, her instincts kicked in as a beam of blackness shot at her. Sakura quickly turned around to see the second boy from before, the one with black hair, "Let him go!"

Had Sakura been any other person she might had been hit by the beam of blackness, but due to her instincts, her magic was able to react on its own and protect her from having a huge hole on her back.

He looked almost timid, his feet shaking ever so slightly, but enough for Sakura to know that he wasn't confident in his magic. "I'll let him go once he gives me back my wallet."

The black haired boy began to shake with tears prickling the very corner of his eyes. Sakura released a loud sigh before she dropped to the ground, damn her soft heart. "How 'bout this, I'll treat you to a nice dinner and give you a place to sleep for how ever long I'm here for, deal?"

The two boys gave each other a look, seemingly speaking to each other with small gestures and intense stares. Sakura, on the other hand sat there with her legs sprawled out and leaned on her palms as she looked at the stars, she knew they were going to agree.

After a while of silence, the blonde boy stood up and stared down at the pink haired girl along with the black haired boy. "What's in your wallet so bad that you're willing to give us shelter and food?"

Sakura looked at them for a second before giving a loud laugh, "Well besides having my life's worth of money, a very special person gave it to me as a present. So I would very much appreciate it if you would give it back to me."

The two younger boys gave her a look, "But the wallet's so ugly. Why would someone give it to you as a present?" The wallet was a lime green color with black eyes and a red interior, essentially resembling a frog.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that, "I guess you could say that but do you agree with my deal? I promise I won't hurt you." She even added a genuine smile, making the two small boys blush. Finally the blonde gave a straight answer, "Fine, but only if we get to eat whatever we want!"

Sakura gave an uneasy smile at that, they were so going to empty her wallet. "Fine, you win."

"Yay! I'm Sting by the way, and that's Rogue. And we're gonna be the two strongest dragon slayers in Fiore!"


End file.
